<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mug by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622668">Mug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, its just angst yall, past Dukexiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one word prompt fill! Remus gets... really mad at a mug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an old mug gathering dust in the cupboard, shaped like Jack Skellington’s head with graying black paint from years of use and cracks from constant drops.</p>
<p>Remus hated that mug, but it was his favorite. He refused to move it and Deceit pretended it wasn’t there when he would reach for his own.</p>
<p>It had been the only mug Virgil would use, filling it with tea and hot chocolate and sometimes coffee if he’d had a really rough night. It hadn’t been touched since he left.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Remus would open up the cupboard to grab his own Kraken mug and stop to stare at it Usually that meant he’d dig his nails into the wood of the cabinet door, he’d clench his jaw and he’d fight back tears because he was <em>not </em>upset that Virgil wasn’t here to use it anymore.</p>
<p>He was <em>not </em>upset his boyfriend left him without a word and refused to acknowledge his existence whenever he tried to get in contact.</p>
<p>…Remus was pretty pissed about it, actually. But no matter how painful the memories would get when he looked at that mug, he was never able to bring himself to shatter it against a wall. He wanted to, <em>God</em>, he wanted to.</p>
<p>But it was Virgil’s. And maybe one day he’d come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>